


A Moment Shared In Fate

by Merfilly



Category: Dragonlance - Margaret Weis & Tracy Hickman
Genre: Angst, Bullying, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Introspection, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-14
Updated: 2011-06-14
Packaged: 2017-10-20 10:06:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sturm, the disgraced Knight's Child, and Raistlin, the suspicious and sickly boy, know one thing in common.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment Shared In Fate

They would not be friends when they grew up. There would be betrayal and loss between them. But now, staring at each other as younger boys, there was kinship.

Raistlin struggled to remain on his feet, despite the coughing spell that had wracked him in the cool of the autumn evening. Sturm, without even wiping off the rotten food thrown his way, stepped up and slid an arm under the thinner boy's, supporting him as he'd seen Caramon do.

"Allies of adversity?" Raistlin asked in bitter certainty that this would not be the last time the knight's child and the sickly boy would be taunted as one by the others of their town.

"Save your breath, so that we can more easily reach your home," the proud, stocky boy told him, setting their course.

Years later, the memory would return to Raistlin, when he learned of the death of the truest Knight the Order had spurned.

But it was no cause, neither memory nor death, for the ache he was feeling. That, Raistlin said firmly, was but his ailing health once again.


End file.
